


Breakfast in the Morning

by Ndddd97



Series: Marileth Centric Fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Marianne making breakfast for Byleth.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Marileth Centric Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093670
Kudos: 21
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Breakfast in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Discord Drabble Challenge, and almost missed it. The prompt was Taste.

_. . . . . . _

_. . . . . . _

_ Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep... _

As the alarm clock sounded throughout the bedroom, a person’s arm reached out to the device, but rather hazily searching the bed drawer for it and knocking a few stuff off the drawer. As the sounded continued to echo throughout the room, a person’s head peeked out of the blanket trying to find the device with his eyes and finally turned it off with a simple press on top of the alarm. With the alarm turned off, the green-haired man groggily rose up from his bed yawning and stretching his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed tossing the blanket aside. He looked behind his shoulder to see a person missing from the bed.

_ “She’s up early then” _ He then stood up from the bed and walked over to the mirror for a quick check on his appearance. Wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants, he looked into the mirror to see his hair was fine as it was with no strands of hair stood out from others and his face as tired as it could get. A sudden smell entered his nostrils as he turned away from the mirror to face the source of the smell. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air for the smell he caught earlier as he found the aroma to be… sizzling meat and eggs accompanied by toasted bread.

_ “Looks like she is cooking” _ He thought, letting out a smile as he exited the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. Once he arrived at the main living room, he spotted a familiar cerulean-haired woman standing behind the counter and by the stove in the kitchen area of their apartment, wearing an oversized dirty blue shirt reaching over her hips and covering the shorts she was wearing. He approached her silently as the woman was humming a tune and cooking at the same time with the sound of sizzling meat and eggs to coincide with. Once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her as the woman let out a small yelp and then a giggle afterward upon being hugged by him. 

“You are awake, Byleth. Did you sleep well?” The woman asked with sweetness and harmony in her voice as the man, now Byleth, rested his head on her shoulder.

“I did, with you accompanying me in my sleep. What are you cooking there, Marie?” He asked kissing her on the cheek as the woman blushed from the kiss but didn't flinch from it, continued to cook as normal.

“Bacon and eggs. Your favorite” She said as she flipped a cooked egg and the meat over with the spatula.

“Sounds delicious. I will be at the living room" He said releasing his hug from her and went to the living room as the sound of the toasted bread popped up from toaster followed his departure. He arrived at the living room, cozy place with a couch, armchairs, a coffee table, and other stuff decorating the room. As he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, a German Shepherd came into the room and sat down in front of him begging for food.

“Hungry, Dorte boy?” He asked and approached Dorte, the German Shepherd dog, and rubbed its body as Dorte let out a sound of excitement being rubbed by its owner. Marianne would eventually come into the room holding two plates of food as she giggled watching Byleth having fun with Dorte.

“Food is here boys” She said putting one plate, with eggs and bacon and toasts on the side, on the coffee table while putting other plate, with a cooked slab of meat, on the floor as Dorte quickly approached the plate and immediately dug in munching on it.

“Looks like he’s enjoying it” Grabbing the utensils, he cut a piece of bacon and a piece of egg with a knife before forking the two pieces together and brought them to his mouth as he munched onto it.

“How does it taste, Byleth?” She asked as he chewed it thoroughly before swallowing down the content.

“Savoury but delicious nonetheless” He complimented as she smiled upon hearing it and grabbed one of toasted bread on the dish and was about to take a bite...

“You know what else it tastes?” She stopped with the bread inches away from her mouth as she turned to look at him only for him to lean in and kiss her right on the lips leaving her stunned by his action.

“Love, of course” She giggled at his silly comment as Byleth would too giggling along with her. The two stopped and turned to look at Dorte who was watching the whole scene happened, only to go back munching on the meat slab. The couple giggled together as they turned to watch the tv and enjoy their breakfast together, all alone in their cozy apartment.


End file.
